1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to interactive three dimensional (3D) systems and devices, and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing a 3D immersive and interactive drawing environment.
2. Relevant Background
Operators of destination facilities, such as amusement parks, shopping malls, concert and athletic event venues, and the like, are continuously searching for ways to attract more visitors and to enhance each visitor's enjoyment while at their destination. To this end, many destinations have added more and more opportunities to offer personalized and unique experiences to their visitors to draw the visitors to their facilities for first and repeat visits.
For example, an amusement park may include many booths or attractions that entertain visitors through interactive experiences. A visitor may have their picture taken and then be allowed to manipulate the captured image to superimpose it upon a movie character's body or to morph themselves into their favorite animal. In another example, a visitor's identity may be determined and their name or their personal information, such as their birthday or hometown, may be used to personalize their experience, e.g., while in a ride line, the visitor may have their name called out or have a character wish them “Happy Birthday!” The goal of these attractions is to provide a memorable experience to the visitor that causes them to feel special or unique and also to allow them to interact or participate in the environment as such interaction is often more entertaining than passive activities.
With advances in technology, it is becoming more and more common to provide multi-dimensional shows and interactive activities to entertain visitors of an amusement park or other facility. For example, visitors may wear special glasses to be allowed to view a 3D movie and additional senses or dimensions may be added by causing their seats to move, by providing wind, by changing temperatures of the display area, and/or by spraying water or providing scents. In other cases, a 3D gaming experience may be provided with a stereoscopic video game that uses technology to create the illusion of depth in an image and allowing the game player to interact or control the game simply by moving in a game area with or without handheld controllers.
3D technology presents opportunities for the operators of amusement parks and other destination facilities to enhance the entertainment that they provide their many visitors. However, 3D video games are becoming common in home game systems, and 3D television sets are also now available for purchase by the general public. As a result, visitors of amusement parks and other facilities demand a different and more unique 3D experience to draw and retain their attention. Hence, there remains a need for 3D entertainment systems and methods that provide more personalized and immersive experiences for their users.